The Tell Tale Cut
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: Detective's G. Beilschmidt and A. Kirkland are miserably following the nonexistent clues regarding a string of thefts. The Silent Thief leaves them befuddled and frustrated as they not only sift through useless information but battle with their own day to day lives. Will he/she be caught? Rated M (NOT MA) PruCan USUK and more
1. Chapter 1

**The Tell Tale Cut**

_This will be the only __disclaimer I make, I own only the plot and none of the hetalia characters. By the way let me know what you think! I'm very excited to be writing this story and I am extremely curious to see what you all think!_

* * *

Chapter 1 The Silent Thief

* * *

It was truly unbelievable. This thief was so very quiet, so very diligent. Even watching his or her target you would not notice the theft. The Silent Thief was in and out in mere moments with his prize and without raising any suspicions.

Truly fascinating.

And horribly frustrating.

I'd been trying to catch this man or woman for months now. Four to be exact. In that time the silent thief had stolen five paintings, a statue as well as two priceless jewels. That we knew of. And at the scene of the crime he left only silence, questions and a small maple leaf.

Very frustrating.

I dragged my nails across my scalp as I watched the surveillance videos. One moment it was there, a flash of a delicate pale white hand is seen and then it's gone. This all in the middle of the paintings exhibition and _no one_ had noticed. Had I not been tailing him unsuccessfully for so long I would have thought that The Silent Thief was a modern legend.

"Still watching the surveillance?" Kirkland said I nodded staring diligently, if not a bit frustratedly, at the screen jumping slightly at the extend mug of coffee.

"Thanks" I mumbled, accepting the steaming cup as I replayed the sole flash of The Silent Thief's body we see-his or her hand-. Kirkland made a small noise

"You'll need it," he said "You Beilschmidt's spend too much time in the office for your own good." Ignoring the possible compliment but most likely insult aimed towards my brother and I, I went back to staring at the screen.

"You might want to zoom in on the hand" Arthur said helpfully after his tenth viewing of the unhelpful footage. "It might have a tattoo or something." I nodded pausing and zooming in. I'd been so busy trying to catch a glimpse of the rest of The Silent Thief I hadn't even tried to glean what info I could from the hand itself.

It was a delicate right hand, pale and flawless, long bony fingers were splayed as it moved to caress the painting as I'd seen it do hundreds of times before. The nails were clipped short and a small scar -more of a nick really- was present on the left side of tip of the index finger.

"Looks like a man's hand" Kirkland said, "despite it's delicate..ness"

"Yeah, not that that helps much, thieves are often male," I muttered. "but the scar does help." Kirkland scoffed

"Yeah like you don't have the exact same one from cooking." I sighed

"So 9 known crimes later and all we know is that he is probably male, he might cook and he doesn't do manual labour."

"Gilbert, don't worry he'll screw up sooner or later" Arthur said patting his shoulder lightly. I groaned at the unhelpful reassurances.

"You said that three months ago." Arthur sighed.

"Yeah"

We sat in silence for a moment before I skipped ahead to the part where he leaves his tell tale sign, the little maple leaf. You don't even see him as he leaves it in his wake, a little leaf simply floats down in front of where the stolen artifact (or in this case a painting) used to be. We don't even know how he manages to drop the leaf without being seen.

"He might be Canadian" I added. Arthur shook his head with a small growl. His hand shot forward surprising me as he slammed the laptop shut.

"this isn't helping" He snapped "Let's go figure out his next target." I nodded in agreement pushing myself up to my feet before stretching out my aching back slowly.

The tech room was quite possibly the most well taken care of space in the whole place. From floor to ceiling not a spot or smudge to be seen, the tech would murder us if their were any. It was a fairly large room with eight screens on the walls surrounded by a sea of desks. A printer and a table lay in the middle of the room. The table was piled high with documents and photos. Despite the large room the FBI only had four techs on hire one of them being brand new. We usually always had someone on staff at all hours but they were loosely monitored because they usually got bored and transferred elsewhere unless we let them have their space. We didn't care much as long as they showed up when needed. One of the aforementioned techs came in as we moved to leave.

"Von Bock right?" I enquired, he nodded "could I get you to do a facial recognition scan on all the surveillance videos we have for The Silent Thief case? Send me a copy of the files for each reoccurring face if you could." He grinned

"yes sir!" I nodded giving him a smile before leaving. As the door shut behind us Kirkland gave a small laugh

"Your lucky it was him and not the new guy, you would have made an enemy." I grinned the coffee finally having it's desired effect of revitalization.

"I know, thankfully Bock acknowledges my awesomeness so it's no big deal" Arthur chuckled

"It might also have something to do with the fact that he loves a challenge" I grinned

"Possibly but I think it's more likely that he just realizes and bows down to my awesome powers of awesomeness" Arthur laughed again, losing some of his tense frustration

"sure, sure"

* * *

It was quite funny watching them try to catch me. Their tiny minds whirring, only seeing what is right before them, not one of them with any creativity. My mind was all creativity with a dash of intelligence, how could they hope to catch me?

"They can't" I murmured happily to myself relishing in the sweet smell of success that permeated the air. The challenge of sneaking in and out without anyone noticing with my prize in tow is much too invigorating then I ever thought it could be. Challenges, god do I love challenges.

I was fairly surprised by Detective Beilschmidt however, he was the only one who showed any signs of possible intelligence having caught the only details they new. They as in the police. Kirkland while he was smart wasn't as dedicated to figuring everything out, not like Gilbert was.  
"Gilbert..." I said softly letting his name slide of my tongue to glide through the air and echo off the walls around me. I enjoyed the feel of my finger tips running down the length of the folders before me. Gilbert's or rather Detective G Beilschmidt's was written in standard blokish letters, hiding within them something wonderful. What a delicious name he had.

I want to meet him, tease him, have him. I will, I'll watch as he tries and fails to find me. I'll savour the sweat taste of his frustration as he confides in me, as I calm him down. Can you imagine the challenge? Not only committing the crimes but hiding them and leaving him suspicion-less?

Yes. I decided happily. First I'll ease off so he's less busy, maybe leave and extra hint to put him in a good mood then he'll want to celebrate and I'll be there.

"Gilbert..." I said smiling. "You'll be all mine soon... Gilbert"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tell Tale Cut**

Chapter 2 Small Victories

* * *

"Beilschmidt... Beilschmidt! Dude Gilbert it's time to wake up!" I groaned waving away the offending voice.

"Get up or I'll get your brother." the voice threatened. I sat up straight, eyes flying open

"I'm up!" My sight cleared to see the all too cheery face of Detective Arthur Kirkland. His bright green eyes bright with life his hair mussed more then normal. He favoured one leg to the other. I groaned

"Dude not only did you sleep in a bed last night you also got laid, where's the justice!?" Kirkland turned an amusing shade of red making me grin at his embarrassment. Other agents in the building were giggling silently at their desks as Arthur's mortification grew.

"You couldn't have said that a little bit less loudly?" My grin grew and stretched

"Nope!" He rolled his eyes

"Whatever, VonBock gave us some files to start on." I nodded slightly and yawned before rising unsteadily to my feet.

"Awesome." I groaned as I stretched. Sighing, I slouched slightly forward. "Where are they?" He jerked a thumb towards one of the many conference rooms. I sighed before rummaging under the desk for the extra suit and toiletries I kept at the office for just this occasion. Dragging the tote bag I quickly changed in one of the bathrooms and brushed my teeth quickly. No odd looks were sent my way as this was a common occurrence, from the tooth paste stains in the sink at least two others had done the same as me this morning. Stumbling back to my desk I stashed the old clothes and amassed the needed tools (paper, pens, tape, highlighters and coffee, lots of coffee...). I stumbled along to the conference room with my loot dodging glorified accountants and under-payed and overworked agents. Arriving finally in the conference room to find Arthur already poring over files. Dropping my stuff I began to do the same.

**Corrina Highwoods: young painting expert, was seen at two of the five stolen paintings and not at any of the others. **No more information necessary, I tossed her file onto the 'if the apocalypse is brought on by a herd of flying rabbits check again' pile.

**Yao Wang: suspected smuggler of artifacts. Seen at all five paintings and one of the statues.** I smiled this one was for the 'check again with or without bunny apocalypse' pile.

**Jared Green: Rich and overweight cooperate business man** =check again after the flying bunny apocalypse followed by fish saviours.

**Lea Height: Suspected prostitute ** = check again after Sherlock Season 3

"Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly. Arthur didn't even glance up immediately pretending to be enraptured in the files, after a moment he responded with an overly emphasized

"No." I grinned.

"Too bad" He groaned slouching slightly over his work "Was it Francy Pants?" The wonderful look of horror and disgust that was portrayed in the following facial expression was priceless and in a less awesome man then myself would have had anyone rolling on the floor laughing, rivers of tears rolling down their face.

"NO!" Even with the powers of awesome I was in possession of I let a chuckle escaped.

"Okay! Okay, not francy pants." He huffed dropping the file he held onto a growing stack. With a lack of ideas I returned to my files.

**Wilfred Jones: Seen at all five painting exhibitions and at one of the jewels exhibitions. Martial Arts expert with a bachelors degree in computer science.** = check asap

Jones... Wilfred Jones... Walfred... Alfred... Alfred Jones...

"It was your little CIA boy toy wasn't it!?" I exclaimed making him chock on his sip of tea. His face grew bright red as he coughed.

"It was!" I _said_ I did _not squeal_. I do not _squeal, _surveillance camera's lie.

Anyhow his only defence was a stuttered reply of

"He's not my 'boy toy'" I grinned

"Yeah and I'm not awesome," Arthur just blushed deeper

"Whatever, can we just get back to our work" I grinned

"For now perhaps." He sent one final glare my way before diving back into the files.

It was lunch time when we emerged.

"Well that was fucking useless." I groaned. Arthur sighed

"You knew we wouldn't find anything of importance when you had VonBock do the facial recognition scan in the first place, if he's smart enough to dodge all the security measures he can dodge a couple cameras or put on some makeup." I waved off his reply as we walked over to our section of office desks in the sea of other identical ones that surround them.

"What about guessing his next plan of attack?" Kirkland sighed stretching out his neck

"We've tried that about five times Gilbert, and every time we have too many variables, this thief doesn't care about the prize it's the challenge he's after."

"What about figuring out which ones would be the hardest to crack?" I asked desperately

"Gilbert, I swear you pay no attention" He said as he sat at his desk. "The surveillance part isn't the issue it's the people side of things that presents the challenge. So that means all we know about the next attack is that he's going to steal the next item when it's being displayed. And their are too many artifacts that are on display all the time to have them all watched." I frowned

"Their must be something" Kirkland nodded pulling out a sandwich

"And when you find out what that something is tell me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice display of motivation their Kirkland." He raised an unimpressed furry brow swallowing his chuck of sandwich before saying

"I just spent five hours staring at files of nothing, I was motivated but that used up all my supply and reserves." I ignored his rant

"Okay, so if I were The Silent Thief..." Kirkland gave a scoff which was easily ignored "I'd prepare in advance, have everything planned out..." He'd have to have everything in advance. The leaf! "Where's he getting the leaves from!?" Kirkland watched me for a moment chewing slowly before swallowing and slowly setting down his frankly horrific looking sandwich.

"Okay, Gilbert." he said slowly "You should let your brother do the thinking here." he blinked at my lack of understanding before sighing "Dude, he's getting leaves off a tree, that's typically where you find them, and we are straddling the Canadian border we are not exactly lacking for maple trees." I sighed collapsing into my chair

"I guess you're right" Kirkland worked the rest of the sandwich down before saying

"but I like your path of thought." he allowed before clearing his throat "Okay, so he's got the painting, what's he going to do with it?" I rolled my eyes

"Are we back in school? He's either going to hold it for some time and then sell it or get rid of it as fast as possible." Kirkland nodded

"Yeah so he needs to see a dealer, probably an underground one because legitimate ones would ask questions." I grinned.

"Yao Wang! He was at the first crimes, the five paintings and the statue, the jewels came later and the recent one he wasn't needed." Kirkland had joined in the excited air

"He'd started to trust him, let him do his thing without supervision." We smiled at each other for a moment before Kirkland began to frown

"Now all we have to do is find him." I groaned falling back into my chair

"FUCK!"

* * *

After asking for all the cops to keep a look out for a Yao Wang I found myself drawn back to the tech room. Something about the cut... it seemed important, like make or break a case type of important.

I strode down the hall with a purpose, the trusty notebook and pen I carried loosely at my side, Yao Wang's folder was kept their too.

Who was in the tech lab today? Not VonBock, he was off this morning. Meaning, it was either the scary blond one with the adorable sister or it was the new one, the tired one with the cats was on duty tonight. I hadn't met the new guy yet though from the whispers I'd heard he was adorable in a shy type of way. Quietly opening the door was an odd experience but Vash was a scary dude and didn't like to be disturbed. However as luck would have it, the new tech was in. From my place in the doorway all I could see of him was his blonde head. I could see most of his light blond head meaning he was probably tall. As I skulked closer, I could see that I had been right, he was obviously quite tall, blond waves fell and frayed at the base of his jaw. He was biting his lip delicately as he pondered the sea of numbers on the screen before him. He wore a bright red hoodie with a maple leaf on the sleeve coupled with what appeared to be some very tight looking skinny jeans that fit him _very_ nicely.

"Hey birdie!" I exclaimed happily. He jumped about a foot in his chair, clutching it's cushioned handles in a death grip. His eyes widened as he let out a sharp gasp. The most peculiar thing about him however was the purple hue surrounding his light blue eyes.

I could feel my heart liquidate in my chest.

"O-ooh, hi-i sir!" He squeaked his hands had relaxed slightly though he was still tense.

"I'm Detective Gilbert Beilschmidt" I said with a grin offering my hand "but you can call me Sir Awesome or commander hottington of awesomeness" I smirked slightly at his overwhelmed expression "But I guess you can call me Gil or Gilbert." He smiled in a small way

"Hi Gilbert" He said softly accepting my hand as we shook them. "I'm Mathew Williams."

"Hi Mattie! Or do you prefer Birdie?" I asked tilting my head to get another take on his eyes. He started blushing now making my insides flutter.

"Either or" he said smiling more confidently leaning into the back of his chair. I grinned again enjoying his increase in confidence.

"Okay Birdie." I pulled up an office chair from in front of another table. "Are you busy?" He shook his head

"This is just menial stuff" he said jerking his head towards the screen before rapidly and efficiently closing all the pages. I smiled dropping the packs of papers onto the desk rearranging the folder on top so as to not let it fall.

"Then I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if we could look over the surveillance camera's for the Silent Thief case?" He nodded

"Sure. Just give me a second." Some incredibly fast typing ensued before he called up the eight surveillance videos we had.

"That was quick!" I exclaimed "would you mind playing the thefts?" He nodded a couple more clicks and in moments all eight played on one of the bigger TV's to the left. I grinned at him he blushed

"I'm not all that good at other computer stuff but at least I'm good at memorizing it" He responded quietly. I smiled at him as he turned bright red. Turning back to the video's I watched again. Soft hands stroking the canvases, or in the case of the statues he seemed to stroke their bases.

"Beautifully done." I said once again, the fluidity still blew me away.

"It is isn't it?" Mathew said. I nodded distractedly.  
"All the same a bunch of angry rich people isn't what I want to deal with" I said jokingly turning back to him. He sat upright and actually laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not." He turned back to the footage. "Though I do agree, you don't even see anything telling." I nodded slowly

"You're right!" I said grinning slightly. "Most of these exhibitions are suit and tie, he'd stand out without one but you don't see that in the video!" Mathew raised an eyebrow  
"I don't follow." I grinned standing up. Enticing a grin out of Mathew as well.

"He must have looked just like the others right? We didn't see anyone suspicious so he must have pushed up his sleeves during the night! Probably just before so we just check the crowds for people who pushed up their sleeves just before the theft!" Mathew grinned

"So I just have to pull up the surrounding camera's video surveillance." I nodded excitedly.

The following couple of hours was much like the morning with Arthur, we got many suspects all of which fell through.

"Thanks for trying Birdie." I said tiredly "Sorry it was a waste of time." Mathew brought his knees up to his chest and laid his chin down on them.  
"I wouldn't say it was a waste." His bright purple eyes shone with something that made me shiver. And because I am awesome I did not blush.

Security camera's lie, we do not need to go over this concept again please and thank you.

Swallowing roughly I went to speak before the door burst open.

"Gilbert!" I flinched. Tilting my head I saw Ludwig. His large frame took up the whole door and his dour expression seemed to kill the lights in the normally too bright room. Rolling it off with a stretch of the neck I turned as casually as I could to face his depressing glare.

"Ludwig." His scowl deepened

"You have paperwork to do." I pouted

"But I was working! Ask Mathew!" I said indicating Mathew who was still curled up in his chair, now sporting a grin.

"Yes well you haven't been producing anything substantial as of yet." He said evenly

"Have too!" I whined -I mean not whined, I- I proclaimed!- we know Wang is the dealer meaning Braginski is all tied up in this too." Ludwig's expression only changed slightly though I could tell he was impressed.

"How?" He said. I pointed a finger up at the screen which conveniently had stopped on a picture of Yao Wang.

"He showed up at the first set of thefts." I said "He was watching to see how the thief was doing, he didn't trust him yet you know?" Ludwig nodded. I paused "I'm pretty sure we'll find some of his associates in the crowds too" I turned on him "_if _ I wasn't being pestered to do paperwork and _if_ you'd get the CIA to let me look at their files." Ludwig's shoulders slumped

"Gilbert... That means we have to call in Jones" he almost whined. Mathew was holding back what appeared to be a very loud set of laughter behind chuckling coughs.

"It's all in the name of Justice." I said solemnly. Mathew actually snorted before apologizing rapidly in an odd mix of English and French. Ludwig sighed

"Fine! I'll call the loud brat down, I'm pretty sure he just arrived in town last night." He paused for a moment before turning to leave "this doesn't get you out of paperwork though" The door closed behind him just as I swore. And quite creatively I have to say.

I glanced back at Mathew who's hand covered his mouth in an effort to keep in laughter. I raised a brow as he began to control himself.

"I guess I have to go... See you tomorrow?" Mathew shrugged

"I don't know, that depends on if Lili's still sick." I paused.

"That's the crazy swiss guy's little sister right?" That brought a smile to his lips.

"That one" we stared at each other for another moment. At some point he'd pulled up his sleeves revealing beautiful hands albeit covered in scars. The forearms were strong and muscular. Very tempting. Despite his meek appearance this guy could push back. I swallowed roughly as I thought of other things. Anything to keep too much blood from running south.

"Don't you have paper work to do?" He asked innocently.

Paperwork, well that solved one of my problems.

I nodded and cleared my throat

"I-I'll see you around. 'Kay?" He nodded smiling shyly again.

"See ya." Blustering and stumbling, I left the tech room.

Mathew.  
Mathew Williams.

I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts.

It didn't work.

"Fuck me." I whispered then paused at the irony before shuffling over to my desk. Set on distracting myself I began to set up the paperwork needed. I got through about two pages before I realized I'd forgotten my notes and the Yao Wang files in the tech room. I'd highlighted and taken notes on those.

"Fuck me." I swore again, banging my head against the desk my face already red at the thought of the embarrassing encounter that lay before me.

"Not right now." A soft melodic voice said. My head snapped up to see a rather bemused Mathew, he dropped said forgotten papers on my desk "But maybe later." I swallowed roughly and could only manage a strangled 'yeah'. He winked before weaving through the desks back to the tech room.

"Looks like I can bug you about someone now too." Arthur said cackling from the desk across from my own.  
"Fuck off Arthur." He grinned.

"You might want to be more careful about how you use your swears from now on," He paused grinning at my mortification "just a thought." I growled.

"Don't you have paper work to do or something?" Arthur groaned.

"I do, but that was too good an opportunity to pass up." As he turned back to his desk he said "A couple of guys are going to the bar tonight, come join us, you need some time to relax."

I thought about saying no...

Honestly I did, but the opportunity for beer was too strong.

"Okay."

* * *

_Sooo? What did you think? Review, follow , favourite -whatever works but please let me know! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tell Tale Cut**

_Alright everyone I've got some really shitty news, my laptop decided to crash and for the time being I have lost (EVERYTHNG!) including the two chapters I had just finished. Anywho that's not your problem it's mine but for now please be patient with my shorter chapters -I had to borrow my mother's iPad for this!- as I try to catch up._

* * *

Chapter 3 Fun and Justifications

I liked this bar, I always had. The beer was good, the music was loud, the people were hot and no one had puked yet.

It was a perfect night to be at the bar.

Arthur hadn't been lying when he said that their were others joining us. All in all their were quite a few of cops stumbling around the bar. Including Arthur, who had long been smashed and was currently hanging all over Alfred. Carriedo was off chasing an angry Italian man, while Francy Pants chased anything that moved (I liked to think he'd been eyeing up the blender earlier), Four Eyes and The Crazy Bitch (well renowned for her frequent use of frying pans in the apprehension of suspect) were off in a corner somewhere no doubt scarring people for life with their unawesome attempts at romance. Some others that I didn't know all that well were here as well including Łukasiewicz -only god knows what he was up to- and the Danish guy Kohler who was busy drooling over a seemingly emotionless blonde guy with an odd floaty curl thing who sat sipping a beer. The poor dude.

Speaking of said aforementioned beer I was starting to feel the first waves of tipsiness wash over me. The alcoholic beverages left in it's wake the pleasant shivers that emanated from my bones to infiltrate my flesh. I had had a couple as soon as I got here. We had tried to invite Mathew but he had the night shift at work, so in an effort to try and enjoy myself despite his absence I used a couple beers. I was confident that it would work.

Eventually.

Just not quite yet. Thoughts of Mathew still echoed in my head despite the wooziness of thoughts in general. His hair, his smirk and his adorable face as it begins to flush in his embarrassment. All in all so very freaking cute... and distracting.

"Hey handsome" A foreign voice whispered suddenly. His voice came to my attention as it snaked it's way up my arm and crawled creating a new path up my neck, with my shivers being the only evidence of their existence at all. The unfamiliar sound waves then nestled themselves in my ear making it's home there while transmitting its message.

Setting down my drink, I turned to face him. What struck me first was his pale purple eyes. Familiar and yet they weren't Mathews. These particular purple eyes belonged to a pale man of average height with hair almost as white as my own.

"Hey cutie" I responded automatically. It wasn't as if I was lying either his large eyes and flirtatious grin coupled with his air of faux innocence that almost radiated from him was very tempting. He just... wasn't Mathew. I grinned at the man anyway. He sat on the stool beside my own.

"What's you name?" He asked his bright eyes whispering promises as he tilted his head coquettishly. We both knew what he wanted, if I wanted to back out with out making a fool of both him and myself then now was the time. I paused and thought. One night stands always rendered me depressed and full of self hatred.

I could deal with a bit of self hate as long as thoughts of Mathew stopped eating away at me.

"Gilbert" I said finally having made my decision. "Gilbert Beilschmidt" He smiled

"Well Gilbert, my name's Tino Vainamoinen" He indicated to my drink with a flick of his wrist "Could I get you another one of those?" I smirked

"You could"

We bantered like that for a while longer, chugging back a couple beers. As we did we grew closer and closer until we finally decided to leave. We left the bar stumbling and giggling our way past the other's who were either leaving or arriving. Tino wrapped his arm clumsily around my waist as we came to a stop outside the bar. His fingers began to wander as he wrapped his other arm around me holding me in place.

"Your place or mine?" He whispered in my ear, his voice deep and hoarse. I swallowed roughly before forcing myself to process the question.

"Mine" I said strangledly, trying in vain to ignore his wandering fingers. "I've got work tomorrow morning" He breathed out warm air slowly at the base of my neck making me shudder as he grinned.

"Let's go"

* * *

Late in the night, a pale blonde haired man returns home, the light from the moon lighting his frame and his path.

I opened the door quietly slipping into the house as well as allowing the whispers of moonlight to spill into the room. After gently closing the door behind me I slipped out of the baggy sweater and casual shoes I wore and I sighed quietly in relief. How I hated these casual clothes I thought absently before tossing them haphazardly to the ground. That done I went to join my lover in the kitchen. I walked quietly intent on surprising him. The sight presented to me as I entered the kitchen doorway however made me pause and watch him for a moment. His short hair was mussed as he twirled around the kitchen happily. He only ever showed this side of himself to me, to others he was cold and emotionless or appeared sometimes to be angry.

He was never like that around me though, always warm and inviting, adorable and loving.

He was bent over slightly cooking up what seemed to be a salad and a pizza.

I couldn't hold back I crept forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly with a squeak before sighing and relaxing.

"I missed you" I whispered teasingly in his ear. He replied with a chuckling moan.

"I missed you too." He twisted his head to face mine and we kissed. Slow and romantic. We pulled away and I revelled in the pleased smile that was left in it's wake. He turned back to the cooking only moments after.  
"How did the wooing work out for you?" He asked a tinge of jealousy present as an undertone. I grinned into his neck

"Perfectly, he'll never see it coming." The muscles in his arms were tense as he chopped the vegetables with more vigour then was strictly necessary. "How about your own wooing? Has the clingy porcupine fallen for you yet?" He snorted in amusement

"I like that." He paused dumping a large array of chopped vegetables into the salad bowl. "And yeah, the bastard won't leave me alone" I growled lightly into his neck making him shiver. He dropped his knife delicately onto the cutting board. Turning in my arms he buried his nose into the base of my neck and pulling me flush against him. It took all I had to stay upright instead of buckling into a pool of melted goo.

He pulled back suddenly with a hiss his brown eyes narrowed and possessive.

"I can smell him" He hissed suddenly, dangerously. "I can smell him all over you." He growled "Your mine! Only mine!" I melted as guilt began pulling at my heart, I cradled him closer.

"I am only yours love, it's okay" I whispered "we talked about this remember?" He nodded grasping at my shirt tightly before mumbling brokenly as his voice cracked,

"I really don't like this." I sighed feeling my heart crumble at his distress.

"It's only for a little while" I promised. He nodded before starting to relax in my arms. "Beside's" I said with a grin "I can smell that porcupine all over you too." His grip on my shirt began to relax before he looked up into my eyes. His hesitance slowly eased away as did his doubt.

"Well we are just going to have to fix that now won't we." I grinned at his smirk

"We certainly will."

* * *

I woke groggily due to mother nature's call. With my groggy mind still hazy with sleep I stumbled to the bathroom to satisfy said needs. Still sleepy even after satisfying mother nature I stumbled out of the bathroom and took a glance at the clock it was 5:45 AM. I groaned. Too early.

About to stumble back into the bed I noticed it was a mess. More so then it normally was I should say.

"Aahh fuck me..." I swore silently. Gritting my teeth I glared at the sweaty mess of blankets and the empty spot next to my own as the memories from last nights escapades came to mind.

A one night stand huh? Why did I do this to myself again?

Now that I was well to conscious in my time of self loathing to return to sleep I decided to start my day. Not that I wanted to sleep in those sheets. Ever again.

Sadly enough I'd made this particular mistake enough times to have a routine of sorts to rid myself of the evidence that I had ever made it.

Stripping the bed of it's sheets I threw them unceremoniously in the laundry basket. I quickly surveyed the floor with careful eyes. After it was clear I went and showered. I stubbornly refused to look at what was left of last night on my traitorously satiated body as I entered the shower.

_You might be able to wipe the evidence of your mistakes off your body but you'll never scrub it off your soul._

I gritted my teeth as I scrubbed at my skin,

_Your PATHETIC. You can't even get a date so you decide you'll try for a one night stand._

_He left because he didn't want to deal with you._

_Do you even remember his name?_

"Tino" I growled to my hateful mind. "His name is Tino Vainamoinen, I'm not that pathetic" I told it even if I couldn't make myself believe that.

_So it's Tino, good for you! How about what he does? _

_You know nothing. He only left you his number because he pitied you. You and your loneliness._

I swallowed roughly attacking my skin with a cloth. This is why I do not do one night stands.

_You were never satisfied, never good enough. _

_You had a chance at Mathew, was that not good enough? No it wasn't was it? It wasn't going fast enough for you?_

The endless stream of self hate marched along in my brain as the barrage continued.

_You were never good enough for West, you weren't good enough for Vati..._

_Your not even good enough for_ yourself.

My muscled jerked and the cloth landed on the ground with a splash. I blinked slowly bringing my gaze back to the sopping red towel at my feet.

**Your not even good enough for yourself.**

"Why do I hate myself so much?" I whispered brokenly. The water continually slapped the crown of my head as the insult stopped and the deafening silence rang out. The slow and steady repetition was soothing as I stood there contemplating my own self hate.

"I can make myself better." I declared to the steamy air suddenly. "I'll try harder, I'll be better. I'll be good enough for me." I grinned slowly "I'll be good enough for me, for Ludwig and maybe even Vati." Glancing down at my bright red skin I carefully extracted myself from the shower and turned it off behind me. "Maybe even good enough for Mathew"

I towelled myself off quickly before taking a moment to examen myself in the mirror. Pale white hair shone with left over moisture as it hung in front of my forehead. Only the tips dared obscure the bright red eyes behind them. Strong cheekbones stood out against the incredibly pale skin. My striking face coupled with the evidence of hard work in the gym created a -dare I say- handsome ensemble. There was potential for awesomeness to make an appearance here.

Shaking my head slightly I turned back to what needed to be done. Dressing myself in the a typical FBI suit I glanced at the clock

6:15

With a grin I reset my clock to go off at 6:00 instead of 7:00. I could start my transformation into a truly awesome person with this.

Next step to complete and utter awesomeness would be to catch this thief. I thought to myself resolutely as I packed another overnight-at-work-monrning-kit bag. Quickly making myself a bowl of cereal I haphazardly ate as I cleaned up the files from off the table. I kicked myself for leaving them out in the open before packing them, the overnight bag and myself into the car. I grinned slightly

Wasn't Mathew scheduled to be in today after lunch?

* * *

_So it is shorter then the last chapter but typing on an iPad is a pain in the rear, I apologize. Hopefully the Staples people will be able to recover my files if not the next update might take a bit more time. Tell me what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tell Tale Cut**

* * *

Chapter 4 Determination and Resignation

I arrived at the bureau at the same time as Ludwig -much to his surprise- we exchanged 'good morning's before quietly and slowly going through security. Security was always slow no matter the time of day but first thing in the morning the security people had been there almost all night and were a bit groggy. After wishing them a good day we made our way to the elevator.

"Alfred will be here by nine o-clock" Ludwig said, I grinned and nodded

"Thanks." We were submerged in silence once again, it was only interrupted by the small sounds the elevator makes as it goes about its route. We entered again into the black pool of silence, remaining essentially uninterrupted.

We had just past the third floor when West finally turned to me. His pale face looked perplexed as he tried to formulate a sentence. I held back a grin as I watched him struggle. His eyes were determined and focused, so much so that he managed to spit out his question as we passed the sixth floor.

"Are you..." He paused his eyebrows furrowing together again as he forced himself to concentrate on the complicated task ahead. He tried again clearing his throat "Are you okay?" I grinned.

"Yes." I said much to his apparent relief. His posture loosened and his eyebrows began to extract themselves from one another. "I'm actually feeling pretty determined and energized today." I added, he nodded relieved before saying

"Good" As the silence began its rule once again I smiled at my little brother. Despite my time raising him, Vati's aversion to any emotion in any form really affected him and still influenced his singular life style enormously even today more then twenty years later. After ignoring his own emotions for so long (ie since birth) it was very shocking and very flattering that he would enquire about my own such affliction.

The rest of the way up to the ninth floor was a silent one. It was comfortable silence however and since their was nothing to be said I did not feel the urge to break such a uniquely peaceful moment. It was only as we exited the elevator that the silence was threatened as he glanced at my tote-bag.

"It's for when I sleep here." I declared answering the unasked question. He nodded frowning a bit. He bore the concentrated look again as if he was searching for words once more.

"It's good to be determined." He said finally his blue eyes were worried "But working too hard or too much isn't good either." I smirked

"Coming from the mouth of 'workaholic' incarnated that's pretty rich" He gave me a small smile like the ones we used to share when we were younger.

"Who better to say so though?" He asked rhetorically, his words coming more easily now. Speaking casually was not something he did often, it was like skating. You supposedly never forgot how but that does not stop the first minute or so back on the ice any easier or terrifying. I conceded to his logic however, he always was so smart. So much more intelligent then his awesome older brother.

"I promise I won't sleep at the office more then four times a week." I said finally. He chuckled

"I guess that's all I can ask for" He said giving me a small awkward wave before weaving past the other agents desks to get to his own office. I waved back with a grin and laughed as he blushed in embarrassment.

Yes he had an office. He was pretty high up, way higher up then me, his older brother.

And I honestly could not be prouder.

Shaking my head slightly I carried my loot over to my desk. Pulling out my files I flipped through them before arriving at the half a page which consisted of all we knew on how The Silent Thief drops the leaf. The paragraph I had apparently circled in red -when did I do that?- and scrawled 'more info' beside was pretty repetitive since we did not know anything. Essentially all it said is a leaf appears floating down about two to five minute after the artifact is stolen. Obviously he did not hang from the roof to do so, someone would have noticed.

How then? I pondered quietly to myself. How does he do it?

I stared at the useless information before me for a moment. Squaring my shoulders I decided to follow my own advice. After briefing Al, Arthur and I will go investigate the crime scene. Maybe we had missed something.

Setting that aside I sat for a moment revelling in the quietness of the bureau so early in the morning. A couple exhausted and hair brained agents were darting between one of the meeting rooms and the coffee machine, the only other noises that permeated the air were the dull noises of machinery and gentle snores from about two other agents who would have sore backs today. These chairs were not comfortable.

Returning to thoughts I decided to use my limited supply of creativity and pulled out a note pad and drawing pad. On the note pad I listed all we knew about the thief's appearance.

**Pale skinned -hands**

**Artistic/Intelligent -elegance of crime, state of hands**

**Physically Active -muscular arms**

**Probably blonde -blonde arm hair**

I turned to the desktop computer and pulled up the video of The Silent Thief's first theft. Everything matched up.

Deciding to put my limited artistic abilities to use I pulled out a drawing pad. I started first with the general outline of a man. I gave him a dark grey suit as was typical at these events and gave him a red dress shirt. I added generic length blonde hair and coloured in his skin the same colour as the man's on the screen. I left his face blank. It only took about thirty minutes too complete the sketchy looking form.

Setting down the drawing pad I assessed my drawing. I felt as if I knew the man who lay before me, sketched in lead and dried ink, despite the distinct lack of details I could almost feel a tangible connection. I shook my head. This was all supposition and I was probably bias in my drawing, using features I recognized in those I knew.

All the same I tore it off the pad and stuck it to the front wall of my cubicle.

Who is this man?

Tearing my eyes away from the figure I had drawn I looked back at the papers before me. A thought darted across my brain and I quickly decided to compile a list of all the crime scenes as well as their addresses and a list of those who could let us in. By the time I was done I'd had two cups of coffee and people had begun to file in. I smirked slightly at their tiered staggering. A glance at the clock told me I had another thirty minutes before Arthur and Alfred showed up. I sighed,

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look over the evidence one more time." I mumbled. Turning back to my desk of informationless files.

I had barely finished looking over the file when Arthur and Alfred walked in. Alfred wore his ever present grin while Arthur cradled his head moaning. Alfred went off to check in with Ludwig as was common with all guests from other parts of the government, while Arthur stumbled over to his desk. I faced him

"Just wanted to let you know that we are going on a field trip today!" He groaned making me grin even wider.

"Why...?" He complained. I smirked

"We are going to figure out _how_ The Silent Thief drops the leaf!" I laughed at his agonized expression.

Before I could tease him further, Alfred came back. He sauntered proudly and I rolled my eyes. All the CIA guys had the same 'I am superior' attitude.

"It'll be alright Art!" He said laughingly when he saddled up beside him. "The headache will wear off in a bit." He fingered Al while I laughed at the pair they made. The hungover cop and the happy intelligence guy. When the laughter subsided Al became more composed. He straitened his back and faced me. "You have a case to show me?" He asked seriously. I nodded standing I quickly assembled what I needed.

"Let's steal the conference room for this." With a nod Al followed me while Arthur cursed and stumbled after us. Once in the quiet sanctuary of the conference room Arthur melted into a chair while I began to plead our case.

"You've surely heard of The Silent Thief by now" He nodded

"Yeah, it's been all over the news" I winced but nodded and placed in front of him a picture of each artifact he'd stolen. Alfred's eyes widened a fraction.

"This is everything he's stolen?" Again, I nodded.

"Yeah and we have a picture of Yao Wang -suspected smuggler- at six of the nine crime scenes. The first six." I put those down in front of him as well.

"Why the first ones?" Al pondered quietly. I shrugged

"We suspect that he's hired The Silent Thief and that he wasn't sure that he could get the job done." Al raised an eye brow

"Then what do you need me for?"

"We can't comb the whole city for him and since Yao is currently listed as having no home address I need to know where he lives, surely you know as much?" He nodded "And we also need to know who his men are." Al grinned

"Mama Yao wants to make sure he has help if things go south." I smirked in agreement

"More or less." I the delved into greater detail on what else was needed before mentioning Ivan Braginski's possible involvement.

"He definitely is involved." Al said without a shred of doubt or uncertainty. "Where ever Yao is, Braginski's not even a full step behind." He grinned "If you promise you'll keep an eye out for Braginski's involvement I will get you all the data you need." I grinned.

"Will do." Al glanced back at the pictures all over the desk, before sending a glance in my direction.

"But would you mind showing me the footage? Just so I can reassure my boss that you didn't just make it all up?" I nodded.

"We'll go to the tech room" I glanced over at Arthur. He was passed out on his files. I shot a knowing smirk at Al. "You tiered him out last night huh?" He blushed an entertaining shade of red before darting out of the conference room.

Glancing over at figure lying to my right and appeared to be dead to the world I entertained the idea of waking him. I dismissed the idea and left, perhaps more sleep would make him easier to deal with as we investigate each place.

I left the conference room and met up with Alfred in the tech room. (He'd been here enough times to know his way around, and if his memory failed him their was also the big signs that were everywhere) He stood there stairing at the tired greek man.

"Hey Heracles!" I said when I walked in as the two turned to face me. "Could you pull up the footage of The Silent Thief's case?" He nodded tiredly turning slowly to face the computer before furiously typing and clicking away just like I had seen Mathew do.

Mathew... Birdie... Mattie. I was secretly a little bit upset that he was not here even if he was not scheduled to be in until after lunch. I would probably be able to see him today then.

I rose from my thoughts as Heracles brought up the footage. I diligently pointed out to Alfred whenever Yao appeared. He nodded watching the man talk with those around him careful eyes and every so often he would take a note of two. After we showed him all the footage he smiled.

"I'll definitely be able to get you those files." He said with a smile. "I think I saw Kiku Honda there too." His smile ebbed away as the security camera flicked to the man's hand as he quickly took the third painting.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No... but this crime..." He stared at the hand "This theft seems so familiar..." He flipped open his phone and quickly took note of something. "I'll look into it." I smiled

"That'd be great" He nodded and we moved to leave. I quickly called a thanks over to Heracles who responded only with snores.

I accompanied Al to the elevators.

"When was the first theft?" He asked as we waited. I paused in thought. Arthur and I had been put on the case once the third painting was stolen, that had been four months ago.

"About five months ago." I said finally "I can get you the date of the first crime, I'll text it to you when I get back to the files." He nodded and we remained silent for a moment before he said

"I can't promise I'll find anything." He said shifting his weight and wincing slightly "It's just a hunch but..." He gave me his trade mark grin "But I didn't get to where I am today by ignoring them either." I smiled back, too true.

"We really appreciate all the help we can get." I said as the familiar sound of the elevator landing with a 'ding' Al walked into the open elevator. I gave him a smirk "I guess it was the other way around huh? He's the one who tiered you out" His scarlet red face was all the confirmation I needed before I continued on. "Don't worry I'll tell Arthur not to be so rough with you." His blush spread down his neck. Yes I had seen his wince and shifting. I would have laughed for much longer then I did but my phone started ringing, interrupting my joy. I stepped away from the elevator doors and answered the phone

"Detective Gilbert Beischmidt" I responded a soft chuckle emanated making me freeze in my spot.

"A detective huh?" Tino said his deep voice was chuckling "Well I suppose you did a pretty thorough investigation last night." I am more then a hundred percent certain that my face was even redder then Alfred's was.

"Tino?" I asked all the same surprised "Why are you calling me?" I paused my voice escalating slightly "How do you have my number?!" He chuckled again making me blush slightly.

"Your the detective, you tell me." I groaned.

"I left my phone unlocked didn't I?" He laughed fully in an unrestrained type of way.

"You sure did." I had the sudden urge to repeatedly bang my head against the wall. Not only did I leave out confidential files out on the table I had also left my phone out in the open and unlocked. Both the files and my phone are filled to the brim with sensitive information.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked with a sigh of resignation,

"I like you" Tino said flirtingly "I'd like to get to know you better" I cringed

"Well maybe another time... I told you I'm working today" I heard an exaggerated sigh

"Alright, I'll call you later!" He hung up before I could counter, or say I would call. I slipped my phone into my pocket with a confused sigh.

Is it not some kind of rule that you do not try to talk or contact the people you have had a one night stand with?

Shaking my head I found Arthur who had woken himself up and was now nursing a steaming mug of tea. I left him to enjoy his hot beverage for the moment while I set about finding the information Alfred had asked for.

February 12th was the date of the first theft.

The text message was sent quickly and efficiently attesting to my misspent years in college. I turned to the still hungover Arthur and smiled.

"Come one Artie to the mystery machine!" Despite his unamused smile I had the overwhelming urge to paint one of the FBI's vans blue and green as I dragged him along behind me as I headed for the door.


End file.
